1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to nano-lubrication, that is lubrication using nano-materials. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to preparation of surfaces to be lubricated to enhance the effectiveness of intended nano-lubrication.
2. Description of Related Art
Nano-materials have been developed and used for lubrication and other purposes. Nano-materials have also been used with other materials for lubrication and other purposes. However, this knowledge is still in its infancy and a need exists to enhance the effectiveness of nano-lubrication.